The Robin
by Ebonyfire
Summary: OOC:Raven dreams the same dream over and over, Robin was killed but why is he back from the dead? Why did Raven see this? why does she need to help Him? Based on the crow city of angels.
1. The dream

The Robin  
  
A/u: I don't own any teen titans productions nor do I own the crow city of angels any thing but I do thank them for making such a great movie. This is based off of the movie the crow: city of angels.....much based. And yes this is a robin and raven story. I think they make a much better couple than he and star (sorry I just like raven more). Now on to the story! dream and or flash back, premonition. ""talking. - A person gets cut off when talking. 'Raven telling the story'  
  
dream A boy and his father are in the garage. The boy sits painting, while his father fixes his motorcycle. The boy deeps his paint brush in some blue paint and makes a circle in the corner. When the boy is finishes he looks up at his dad and holds up his painting.  
  
"Look dad, see what I made." The boy gestured with his paint brush. "It's good, but who are they?" "That's you"- "That's me?" The man asked with an odd look on his face. "Yes, and that's me." The boy smiled. "What's that, there in the corner?" "Oh that is a blue sun," the boy's creative juices were on a high. "A blue sun? I have never heard of a blue sun before, it looks nice Danny."  
  
Outside they can hear Gun shots and loud voices. The man is worried and looks at his boy.  
  
"Cool! I wonder what that is. Let's go see." "No! Danny, come back!" The boy runs out side and down the street to see what he and his father heard but his curious smile turns into a sickening frown. His father comes bolting towards him grabbing him and stopping dead in his tracks when he saw a group of 3 men and one woman killing a man. The group looks up to see them and smiles. The man with the gun yells. "Get them"  
  
The man and his son try to get away but it is no use, they were both hit on the head and soon woke up to see that they were on the docks. Bound and tied. The Asian woman came close to the boy and was singing to him with a gun pointing to his head. "Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna' buy you eternal life" She laughed then pulled the boys head back by his hair and shot him. She and another man laughed as he video taped the killing spree. The man cried out.  
  
"He's just a child!" "Oh, don't worry daddy, your next." The leader shot the father 3 times, Two times in the chest and once in the shoulder. The Father wasn't dead but they threw him into the lake with his son tied to him the weights at the end of the rope made them sink as the man struggled to get free. He grabbed onto his child, hugging his dead lifeless body as he soon faced death him self  
  
dream ends  
  
'I woke up breathing harder than normal. The same dream replays in my sleep. It won't leave me alone.' A robin appears above her bed and sings to Raven. "I know" she responds in a mono-toned voice. Raven gets up and gets into the shower. She thinks about her dream and knows it wasn't just a dream. Yet she doesn't know what to do just yet. She gets out and heads to work.  
  
'This city was named the city of angels, but now it is a hell. Slade promoted a drug, he had everyone hocked the world got a hold of it and it made it big time. Just once and your hocked. That's what he wants, but I try to fight it. The world is controlled by crazy teens and drunken idiots. Anyone who tries to stop it dies.'  
  
Raven walks past a girl in a corner wrapped in a blanket. The girl was crying, clearly going threw withdraw of the drug. The girl was dirty from living on the streets and had no place to go. Raven walked over to her and sat down beside her. The girl was uneasy and didn't like the fact that she was sitting so close to her. "What do you want from me? I don't have any money, please just go away." "Calm down I'm not like that. I just want to help." "Why?" "Because I hate seeing drug addicted kids like your self living like you do. Look at you, you need something to eat. Will you come with me?"  
  
The girl still was uneasy but was very hungry. She hadn't eaten anything in 4 days. "Come on I'll get you come coffee too." Raven got up and held out her hand to the girl. She grabbed her it and walked with raven as they turned into a small food shop.  
  
A/u. it seemed like a good place to stop plus my back hurts and so dose my butt from sitting so long. Please tell me what you think. Please if you don't like it don't review something horrible. In other words no flaming please. This will get better as I go, believe me. 


	2. Robin

The robin  
  
"Slade I tell you the stuff you sold was a dud. It was no good no one wants it anymore." "Really and how is that?" One guy got a home video camera in his face and the guy played it off like he was okay. He seemed somewhat jumpy when he talked to his boss. "The stuff you give people kills them, I don't know if you've noticed but it's a trend for people, when they see their friends dieing they don't want the damn drug. I mean I don't want it either."  
  
Slade sat down as a woman, whose face was hidden from all of them, walked closer to him. "David do you know who she is" The man got a little upset with one of the men getting closer with his camera and lashed out. "Hey! Get the fuck outta' my face you bastard! Look at you Slade you're losin' it you live with a bunch of fuckin' freaks."  
  
Slade got up and walked to a pot of boiling drugs. The woman handed him a shot needle (I don't know what you call it if you could tell me do so please) and he filled it up with the hot liquefied drug. The rest of the gang held the man down as the Asian woman touched him to distract him. Slade made his way to the man. "These freaks do what I ask them too. They sell the drug and they bring this city into my grasp. Now, I'm curious to see if what you say is true."  
  
Slade released a little bit of the drug out of the needle and then shoved it up the man's nose and injected it causing him to die, slowly but once the drug got to his brain it was all over for him then.  
  
Slade gave an evil chuckle "Well I guess that was a bad batch".  
  
-At Ravens tattoo parlor-  
  
Raven paid close attention while tattooing a mans head. The man shrieked a little when she hit a sensitive spot on his head.  
  
"That hurts" She smiled and slapped the mans back playfully but still causing a pop sound. "That's why they call me the mistress of pain." Another man who worked with Raven was talking to another costumer. The woman was heavily tattooed. "Here let's see the damage, eh?" The woman lifted up the back of her shirt reveling a mural on her back. "Oh sorry love, there ain't a thing I can do for you."  
  
After their shift was over they started to close down the parlor and did what they normally did. "-then this girl had me tattoo 'if you can read this you're too close'" He grabbed her ass in a friendly way to gesture and she laughed a bit -"right on her bum." They sat down on a chair and he pulled a bag out from a cabinet. "Here I got ya' somethin'" "Oh no you shouldn't have." "Well it is a holiday."  
  
Raven opened the bag and saw a candy, hallow, skull with a piece of paper inside. She took out the piece of paper and read it out loud. "Life is just a dream on the way to death, that's sweet thank you." "Say you wanna hit the bars or something' tonight?" "Oh, no I can't I haven't been getting much sleep lately." The man chuckled "so who's the dirty bastard, eh?" "No, no. It's not like that. I've just been having these really weird dreams lately." Raven stared into his eyes. "Well then I'll be off now. Make sure to turn off the lights, bye raven." Raven sat on the chair eating the candy and waved good bye to him. She played around and then headed home to get some real sleep. Walking home it was all she could do to not think about her dream. She made her way past the docks and saw a robin gracefully land on a perch. It sang, almost like it was talking to her, telling her something. Raven's curiosity drove her mad. She slowly walked down the dock and the robin was soon to fallow. She stood at the end of the dock. It felt like she had to stay, like she was waiting for something. The robin began to sing once more. Small bubbles began to rise then getting larger. Underneath the water the man and his son still tied to each other, the father was awake, not dead. He looked around the murky waters he had been condemned to. He quickly untied his rope and saw his son. The boy however didn't make it and a flash back of his son being shot in the head and thrown off the deck came all to clear to him. He swam upward and with a jolt he was out of the waters like he could fly, yet his legs were still in. He then sank back down swimming to the steps to the dock making sounds of heavy breathing and coughing as he went up to the deck. He had trouble getting up; Raven aided him and pulled him up. The man laid down, he was panting and trying to catch his breath. "H-how are you?" He asked in between breathes. "I'm raven. Who are you?" She spoke softly to him and held his head up. He looked into her eyes trying to remember. He spoke almost like a whisper. "Robin", he breathed even heavier. "What do you want from me, just leave." He demanded in a harsh tone. "Robin, I know what has happened to you. I saw you and your son, Danny was it? I'm here to help you, Robin." The man looked at her and his flash backs began to happen, seeing his son being murdered along with him. The man wiggled as if he were reborn to the world. The sites of his memories gave him chills and he cried not knowing were his son was. "How do you know my son? What happened?" Raven sat on her knees and watched him and again spoke softly. "You were killed, both you and your son." The man didn't want to hear what she said. He was on his knees and elbows, holding his head to the ground he cried. "NO! You're lying. You're one of them." The man got up and ran away from raven, down an ally way and to the place he called home. The garage door was still open. Nothing had been touched. The painting his son drew was still in the same place. Robin got down onto the floor and grabbed it. Holding it to his heart and then crushing it when he sobbed. Raven fallowed him and came and sat with him trying to comfort him in a hug. Robin didn't like it and pushed her away. "Robin, I want to help you. There is a reason your alive, I can help you." "How? I'm dead, how am I alive?" "I don't know." "Then how can you help me?" "I know why you have not passed on, your soul seeks revenge." Raven looks down and sees some paint and a small paint brush. She picks up the brush and lifts the lid to the paints. "These are Danny's paints aren't they?" Robin just nodded his head as a tear ran down his cheek. Raven looked into his eyes and slowly grabbed the bottom of his shirt and brought it up over his head. She dipped her hands in some white paint and covered his face, spreading it slowly but with much passion. His eyes didn't leave hers, as she spread the paint on his face. She then took the brush and dipped it in the black and rolled the tip on the plastic bottle. She slowly made a straight line going down his forehead to the middle his eyebrow and then outlining his eyes and then going to the middle of his bottom eyelid bringing the line down to the length of his nose. She brought the brush to his lips, dipping it into the paint every so often. His lips turned black and at the corners she brought a line curving up like a fake smile with a dot at the end of each curve. The robin sat and watched him get into his clothes. He grabbed his leather trench coat and like a dance he slid it onto his arms and shoulders. It covered his back all the way down to his mid claves and a slit in the middle of the back reached up to his butt. The robin sang his sorrow of a song as robin hopped onto his motorcycle. The bird flew off and robin watched, he knew that it was there to help along with Raven.  
  
Robin zipped down the streets fallowing the bird in flight. It leads him to an old factory only a few lights were on. Robin stopped the bike and got off walking with much power in his steps.  
  
A man inside was making the popular drug and using it too, It made him twitchy and a little hyper. The man sniffed up some more drugs and he gave a crazy little laugh and rubbed his nose. The TV was on but it played nothing good. The man flipped a small little filler thing to make the drug. Behind him you can see the liquid drug not yet in powder form in huge tubs. A lot of barrels are in the factory many of them rusty and empty. Robin hides. The man hears a noise.  
  
"Who...whose there?" The drug and the fear made him even more nevus. Robin made louder noises jumping and running to confuse him. It worked the man didn't know where to go weather it be the drug he just took or he was just very scared. Robin jumped in front of him. "Who are you?" The man squinted and covered his face a little with his hands. "What, you don't remember me? I had a son you video typed it, don't you remember." "Fuck you your dead!" "Oh but I'm very much alive." Robin gave him an evil grin. "Shit!" The drugged up man ran threw the maze of old barrels. No matter where he went Robin was right there. The man was cornered between Robin and the liquid drug in the tubs all along that area. Robin got into his pocket and took out a match and lit it along the old rusty tub and watched as it burned. The man was scared, he could drop that match and he could die. "Be careful man that shits flammable." The mans voice broke up and stuttered. "Tell me, who are the others?" The Tiny man squeaked when Robin placed the flame very close to the drug. "Jay, ::stutter:: j-jinks, Jet, an-and Slade" The man shuttered when Robin got even closer. "Where can I find Jay?" The man spoke and his voice was raspy and yet again he stuttered through out his words. "Jay, he's pervert he hangs around the 69 building." Robin smiled, "You helped me out a little, and it's too bad you have to die." Robin dropped the match and the whole building blew up in a huge explosion and then settled into a blaze of flame. Robin walked out of the flames with out so much as a burn anywhere. He hopped onto his bike and his robin flew to him causing the trees it flew over to burn with the building. Robin smiled and rode of to his next destination. 


End file.
